


For All Too Soon (A New Day Will Appear)

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Boys, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy Loss Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bray can't explain it when Seth falls pregnant.He'll survive the best way he knows how.With the mystique of the funhouse and a dose of magic.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	For All Too Soon (A New Day Will Appear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



_I sat with Abigail as her time grew small. She had powerful visions of the other side. Whoever met her told her she could only choose one thing to share._

_What was that, Granddad?_

_A special little girl would be born of our blood. The light would show us all the way._

Bray never put much stock into Granddad's words. He had always loved telling stories- most of which were later proven to be less than true. Besides, there hadn't been a girl born of their blood since Abigail herself. 

Also- Bray _strongly_ preferred the company of men. No children would come of _traditional_ means. 

Bray hadn't thought of that conversation for years. His brother had had a boy, followed by another boy eighteen short months later. 

Now, Seth's expecting- a miracle of the Funhouse. 

Between these walls, _anything_ could happen. 

Bray can give life just as easily as he can take it. 

"What if we're doing the wrong thing?" Seth runs his hand over his barely there bump. "This isn't exactly normal." 

"What is normal?" Bray pushes his glasses to the top of his head, and sets aside his dead language homework. He's mastered Sumarian and craves a new challenge. Supposedly this class will help him decide what to learn next. 

"Normal as in men don't have babies Earthside." Seth leans back on the nest of pillows, his hand still moving in slow circles. 

"Anything is possible." Bray repeats the mantra of the Funhouse- one that's quickly becoming his mantra too. "It is not our place to question the gifts of the universe."

Bray reaches over, resting his hand over Seth's knuckles. Seth's stomach warms beneath his touch. 

Suddenly, Bray's overwhelmed with the vision of a little boy with Seth's unruly dark hair and his own piercing blue eyes. "We'll teach him the ways of the swamp, show him the world and teach him to love all creatures great and small- be they human, animal or puppet." 

" _Him_?" Seth gives Bray a questioning look that plainly says _you know something I don't._

"There hasn't been a girl born in my family for well over a century." It's the simplest explanation Bray has for something that he doesn't understand. 

Bray finds a midwife who doesn't ask questions. She's used to the ways of the swamp. Magical things just somehow happen, and really- it's best not to question it. 

_Anything_ could happen.

She arrives at the Funhouse late one night. Battered medical bag in hand, she banishes Bray to the kitchen. 

_For the best quality of care._ She shuts the door between the kitchen and the bedroom, leaving Bray to figure out the percolator and wait. 

Bray drinks the burnt coffee, resisting the urge to grab Abby or Rambling Rabbit. They'd be fine company but then, he might scare the midwife.

A pregnant man is one thing but talking puppets are _completely_ different. 

Bray sips his coffee and allows his mind to wander. 

He'll have to start the nursery soon. Blue walls. The Wyatt family bassinet. Maybe he can find someone to recreate Abigail's rocking chair. 

And then there's the matter of a name. 

Whatever it is- it has to be strong- a real representation of what it means to be a Wyatt.

 _John Luke_? John Luke's such a good name. It always served Granddad well. 

_Absalom_? It's strong but maybe a little strange. No- that'll never do. 

_Beauregard_? It would definitely keep the 'B' theme and be an homage to his brother. 

No.... that doesn't work. 

So far, it looks like John Luke's the top contender. 

The door opens and the midwife steps out. She holds her satchel tight against her front. She places the bag on the table, undoes the clasp and digs around, pulling out a dark blue pill vial.

"How is he?" Bray gives her an expectant look.

 _Underweight._ The woman presses the vial into Bray's hand.

Bray nods, mentally taking note of the midwife's instructions. Leafy greens, ginger, _whatever_ Seth wants. 

_Won't be easy but we'll get through this._

Bray does his best to ferry Seth through the next few weeks. There's not much he can do other than following the midwife's advice and being supportive- which sucks. He's not used to having problems he can't solve. 

"It will be fine," Bray assures as he coaxes Seth to take sips of water. He'll never admit it, especially to Seth but he's starting to believe that less and less. 

"You sound convincing." Seth turns his head from the bottle. Bray sets it aside, as he mutters a string of swears under his breath. Of course Seth can see right through him. "Thought it would go away by now." 

Honestly- Bray had too. Even if it's not the kind of thing that's ever happened before, he would have thought Seth would have found _some_ kind of relief.

The midwife can't explain it either. She makes daily visits now, bringing different herbs and potions. She does everything she can possibly think of.

_I've tried everything I know. Time is the only remedy we have left. I think the pregnancy is still viable but we need Seth to gain weight. Don't lose hope._

For the first time in a very long time, Bray feels helpless. 

That same night, _He_ visits Bray's dreams. They stand in the middle of a great white room, staring at each other.

 _You_... Bray starts to speak but he's silenced by _him_ holding a finger up. 

_It will be fine. Go with love and light._

Bray wakes to Seth shaking him by the shoulder. He sits straight up, certain he's about to hear tremendously bad news. 

"What?" Bray reaches over, clicking the light on. 

"Here." Seth seizes Bray around the wrist and presses his hand into the center of his belly.

Bray holds his breath as he waits for it. 

Then, he feels it. Something- no- _someone_ nudges him in the palm. 

The baby kicks, rolling over and over. 

From that day forward, _everything_ changes. The nausea disappears. Seth's appetite returns with a new fervor. 

Bray silently thanks _Him_ for the miracle. 

The house has a lovely habit of creating just what they need. Bray's only partially surprised to discover a new  
door just next to their door. 

He opens the door, and steps inside. The walls are a pale dove grey. The carpet's been replaced by dark hardwood flooring except for a dark grey area rug.

It's not the sky blue walls Bray had envisioned but regardless, it's _perfect_.

The only thing it needs is glow in the dark stars added to the ceiling.

He also goes into the attic. It's been ages since he's been up here. Everything's covered in a layer of dust. Bray does his best to ignore, even as he's sneezing over and over.

The bassinet's In a cardboard box, covered by an old sheet. Bray tosses the sheet aside and pulls it out .

The wicker is still In perfect condition- a fact that surprises. Bray. He would have expected some trace of its age.

Instead, it looks brand new.

Bray feels comfortable pulling It out of storage. Seth's practically glowing. The baby's energetic, moving every chance he gets. 

"What are your thoughts on the name _John Luke_?" Bray decides to broach the subject as Seth watches him set up the bassinet. 

"Not bad." Seth's gaze drifts down, a knowing smile plain on his lips. "He must agree- just stopped kicking." 

_John Luke._ Bray's smile grows wider. Their son has a good, strong name. 

_John Luke, we cannot wait to meet you._

The weeks steadily pass. Bray finds someone to recreate Abigail's rocker. The midwife continues her daily visits- she's gone too far with them to back out now. 

They finally tell The Friends about the new baby. Maybe it had been obvious to them- but still- Bray hadn't wanted to confirm anything until he was sure it would work out. 

They're thrilled- a new baby would add such life to the house. The friends get so bored with only Seth to keep them company. 

Bray puts the final touches on the nursery with his childhood crib- a vintage piece featuring a buzzard chasing a rabbit. 

"Now I see where you get it from." Seth runs his hand over the crib art. "No vintage clothes, right?" 

"Only the best for our boy." Bray lovingly pats his belly. 

Seth gazes from his belly to the crib and back. He squeezes his eyes shut, as he takes it all in. 

"Are you okay?" Bray rests his hand in the small of Seth's back. "Midwife is only a call away." 

Seth swallows as he faces Bray. A look of pure contentment crosses his face. "First time any of this has felt real." 

They're just waiting on the baby. 

Labor starts just as the sun sinks below the horizon. The midwife's there as fast as she can get there. Bray's banished to the kitchen. 

_This is complicated enough without you breathing on me._

Bray focuses on the kitchen, drinking too much badly made coffee. He resists the urge to pace. 

Soon enough, the bedroom door bangs open, pulling Bray out of his head. Their normally calm midwife looks almost _panicked_. 

_I can't find the heart. We should go to a hospital._

Bray knows this is impossible. A pregnant man's sure to draw attention. The authorities might even take their baby.

Hospitals weren't an option. 

Stricken- the midwife promises to do her best but it doesn't look good. 

Bray sits in silent prayer. He prays to the deities. He prays to Abigail- _anyone_ who might be able to save their baby. 

Bray jumps as Seth lets out a pained cry. Every inch of him wants to run in but he resists temptation.

The bedroom door bangs open again. Bray holds his breath as the midwife steps back into the room. She fixes his gaze on a spot over Bray's shoulder.

 _We lost him._

Before Bray can respond, Seth cries out again. The midwife rushes back in, slamming the door behind her. 

Bray holds his head down as he resumes praying. Nothing about this Is normal.

Then, he hears it. 

_A baby's shrill cry_

The sound pierces the quiet. 

Bray resists the urge to rush in. He has to keep calm. Anything could have happened.

After another few minutes , Bray hears a sharp cry start soft and get steadily louder.

The door bangs open again. The midwife stands in the doorway, a baby bundled against her chest.

 _You won't believe this. Get in here._

Bray steps back from the table. His stomach churns with nervous energy. He shouldn't be surprised - and yet-here he is, doing just that. 

Bray steps into the room. He holds his breath as she places the baby in his arms. Then, he notices Seth holding another baby. 

_Twins. A boy and his sister hiding behind him. Can't explain it. Swear I heard only one heartbeat._

"A girl?" Bray's voice falls to a soft whisper. This Is impossible. There hasn't been a girl born in his family since... _Abigail_. 

A boy and a girl. He's 5 lbs, 2 oz. She's bigger- 8 lbs, 6 oz. 

"And they're okay?" Bray gently pushes the blanket back from the baby's face, and gazes deeply into their son's glorious grey eyes. He blinks, looking around as though he's not quite sure he should be here. 

_Surprisingly- yes. Your boy- the baby you've got- didn't look so good when he came out. Yet, I set your girl- the one Seth's got screaming. Set her next to her brother and he miraculously came back._

" John-Luke - you gave us quite the scare," Bray softly chides. "Let's not make this a habit." 

They name their son John Luke Elan. He Is named after  
Granddad and a reminder to carry his strength. 

Naming their daughter is far more challenging.

The first time they meet, Bray's startled to see she has Abigail's brilliant green eyes.

 _Abigail had eyes the color of emeralds. One look from her and you swear she looked at your soul._

Young Bray hadn't understood that.

Adult Bray only figured it out when he held their daughter for the first time.

At first- Seth wonders if Bray wants to name her after Abigail. She could share a name.

Bray wanted her to be her own person.

Then, Bray remembers the story Granddad used  
to tell him.

_She had powerful visions of the other side. Whoever met her told her she could only choose one thing to share._

_What was that, Granddad?_

_A special little girl would be born of our blood. The light would show us all the way._

_The light will show us the way._

While Bray didn't have the faintest idea what that meant . he decides she must be the light.

The Full Moon comes two weeks after the twins arrive. Bray takes their still-nameless daughter to the swamp. Seth's wary but he trusts Bray.

Besides, John Luke sleeps soundly -a rare feat unless he's sharing the bassinet with his sister. 

Bray trusts the swamp. The creatures are his friends. These are the grounds Abigail wandered all those years ago.

 _He_ knows her name. They'd discussed it in a dream. 

Bray just needs to tell her. 

Bray pulls her out of the carrier and frees her from her swaddle. She carefully moves her arms and legs, basking in the light of the moon.

"Baby girl-" Bray sits beside her, watching the baby coo. "I know you saved your brother. I thanked _Him_ but I know now I thanked the wrong person. 

The baby gazes back as if she's following the conversation. Bray rests his hand In the center of her chest.

"Thank you, Sweet Girl. Now I'm sure you've heard us call your brother by name and wondered who you were." 

The birds squawk. The crickets chirp. Bray takes in the cacophony as the baby squawks and coos .

"Sorry It's taken so long to find your name but I had to make sure it was the right one." Bray glances over and their eyes meet . "Took 2 weeks but I finally found it. When I was a boy- Grandad told me about the last thing Abigail ever said. A special little girl will be born of our blood. The light will show us the way. My Girl you are the light. We know this - and your name must reflect that."

Bray picks the baby up and cradles her against his chest. "For your First name- we've chosen Helena - a name that means _shining light_. As a middle name- Jane- For Abigail whose eyes you have."

Helena Jane sighs as he pulls her closer against him .

By the light of the full moon- he baptizes Helena Jane - a special name for a special girl.

-end-


End file.
